On My Own
by boulouzou
Summary: Lavinia Swire a toujours été solitaire, une jeune fille simple et silencieuse. Le jour où elle rencontre Mathew Crawley, elle tombe éperdument amoureuse de lui. Mais les choses se gâtaient en visitant Downton Abbey et ses habitants sont réticents à sa présence dans ces lieux. Lavinia est plus seule que jamais.


« On My Own »

Résumée : Lavinia Swire a toujours été solitaire, une jeune fille simple et silencieuse. Le jour où elle rencontre Mathew Crawley, elle tombe éperdument amoureuse de lui. Mais les choses se gâtaient en visitant Downton Abbey et ses habitants sont réticents à sa présence dans ces lieux. Lavinia est plus seule que jamais. Dans ces circonstances difficiles, Lavinia va développer inopinément une amitié avec Lady Mary Crawley.

* * *

_Quelle tragédie qu'une jeune fille meure aussi jeune, disait-on à Londres, dans les salons des vieilles dames qui se racontaient les dernières nouvelles, ou encore dans les salons de thé._

_L'épidémie de Grippe Espagnole avait fait davantage de victimes que la Grande Guerre elle-même. La mort pouvait frapper n'importe qui, petits ou vieux, même les jeunes. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'âge pour mourir. _

_Lavinia Swire était jeune et belle, elle avait toute une vie devant elle. Lavinia avait été promise à un brillant avenir en épousant le futur comte de Grantham. Selon certains bavardages, elle aurait rompu ses fiançailles pour que son fiancé puisse épouser la femme qu'il aimait vraiment. _

_Si Lavinia n'avait pas succombé à cette maladie, elle aurait eu une vie pleine d'émotions remplies de bonheur en voyageant ou en résidant à Londres avec l'arrivée des années 20, qui offraient beaucoup plus de perceptives aux femmes. _

_D'autres potins, beaucoup plus méchants et viles, qui ne connaissent rien de Lavinia et qui préféraient rajouter des ragots pour le plaisir ; disaient qu'elle était morte le cœur brisé, pour cause des émotions de ses fiançailles rompues._

Mais Reggie Swire savait la vérité, il savait combien sa fille avait été courageuse les mois précèdent sa mort.

* * *

Lavinia Swire est née à Londres mi-Avril 1895, elle était l'enfant unique de Reggie et Anne Swire. Son père avait réussi à faire fortune grâce à son métier d'avocat. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des meilleurs de son cabinet. Malgré le fait qu'il travaillait tard dès qu'il rentrait à la maison, Reggie passait tout son temps avec sa fille.

L'accouchement d'Anne avait était extrêmement difficile, près de vingt-quatre heures. Lavinia est née aux aurores du jour. C'était un bébé tout frétillant et rose. Elle ne pesait presque rien. Elle avait des boucles blondes. Pour Anne, c'était "le plus beau bébé du monde". Reggie avait fait pas mal de photographies de son enfant. Il aimait les montrer pour que le monde entier sache à quel point il aimait sa fille et combien il l'a trouvait jolie.

L'enfant avait était mise sous la garde d'une nourrice. Tous les matins et même parfois l'apprès midi, on lui faisait faire des promenades à Regent's Park qui se trouvait juste en face de la maison. La plupart du temps, elle jouait dans la nursery ou bien jouait devant le jardin de la maison.

La maison avait en effet deux jardins, un jardin qui se trouvait à l'avant et un autre à l'arrière de la maison ; où Anne faisait pousser différents types de fleurs.

Un jour Lavinia se promenait dans les bosquets fleuris. Sa mère, un livre à la main, était assise sur un fauteuil du porche ; elle levait de temps en temps les yeux pour surveiller sa petite fille.

Lavinia regardait les roses et voulait en cueillir une pour sa maman. Mais son doigt rencontra une des épines.

En faisant tomber son livre sur son siège Anne accourue vers sa fille en entendant ses pleurs. En s'asseyant dans l'herbe, elle l'installa sur ses genoux pour retirer l'épine et souffla sur la blessure, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer la fillette. Une des domestiques arriva pour cueillir la fleur et la remis à sa maîtresse. Anne congédia la servante en la remerciant.

"Pourquoi, elle ne s'est pas piquée ?" demanda Lavinia en reniflant un petit peu.

"Parce qu'elle sait comment la cueillir" répondit Anne. Elle plaça la fleur entre les doigts de sa fille, à l'endroit où il n'y avait pas d'épine "Tu vois il y a toujours un endroit où on puisse la cueillir".

"Oui je le vois" S'écria Lavinia, heureuse de connaitre le secret de la cueillette des roses.

Anne lui fit remarquer qu'elle ne devait pas cueillir les fleurs du jardin, car c'est leur milieu naturel, que maintenant qu'elle a été cueillie, la rose risquerait de se faner beaucoup plus vite que si elle était en terre. Ce qui eut pour effet d'alarmer Lavinia.

"Ce n'est pas ta faute, ma chérie, tu ne le savais pas" lui dit Anne d'une voix douce. "Tu sais, tu me fais penser à une très gentille femme du nom de Sainte Rita".

"A bon ! C'est qui ?" Demanda Lavinia, impatiente de connaitre son histoire.

Sainte Rita était une religieuse qui avait fait des miracles durant sa vie, Lavinia écoutait sa mère lui raconter que cette gentille femme était tellement aimée de Dieu que dès son plus jeune âge, elle était autorisée à faire corps avec la terre : Des abeilles blanches entraient et sortaient de sa bouche en y déposant du miel ; un rameau de vignes complètement desséché qui revient à la vie grâce aux soins de Sainte Rita en l'arrosant régulièrement. Et pendant ses vieux jours en plein hiver alors que Sainte Rita était très malade elle a demandé une rose à sa cousine et elle le lui a apporté.

« …Voilà pourquoi il faut laisser les fleurs où elles se trouvent pour remercier Sainte Rita".

Anne conduisit Lavinia vers un bosquet de Lavande qui avait fleurit très récemment. Chaque année, le bosquet devenait plus beau à chaque éclosion des fleurs. Plus violet, plus beau et plus parfumé qu'avant. Anne demanda à sa fille si elle connaissait le nom de la fleur. Lavinia fit non de la tête.

Anne expliqua ce qu'était la lavande. Elle frotta ensuite son pouce et son indexe contre les pétales de fleur et lui fit sentir le parfum.

"Oh ça s'en bon" s'exclama Lavinia. "Mais il y a des fleurs qui ne sentent pas bon, pourquoi il y en a qui sente bon d'autre non ?" questionna Lavinia.

Anne rit devant la perspicacité de sa fille : "Parce que c'est comme ça, mère nature a voulu que chaque fleur soit différente. "

Quand Lavinia est née, Anne avait souhaité que le prénom de sa fille est un lien avec une fleur : en cherchant concisément tous les prénoms existant en rapport avec une fleur. Lavinia semblait le choix idéal, pour son enfant. Un prénom doux et romantique comme la Lavande. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle avait choisi, Lavinia était l'acronyme de Lavande.

C'était sa fleur préférée.

Lavinia était clairement ravie d'apprendre qu'elle était à l'origine d'une fleur. Elle décida de faire part de cette belle découverte quand son père rentra de son bureau le soir même, en sautant dans ses bras. Reggie rit de son euphorie.

* * *

Le temps passait. Lavinia était une petite fille malicieuse et gentille qui illuminait chacune des journées de ses parents. Lavinia rit aux éclats à toutes ses séances de jeux. La maison raisonnait inlassablement des cris d'enfant. Anne jouait souvent du piano et Lavinia l'accompagnait en virevoltant dans toute la pièce avec ses pas de danse enfantine. Lavinia se mettait à danser dès qu'il y avait des sons musicaux qui traversaient la pièce.

Ce qu'elle préférait par-dessus tout, c'était le gramophone de son père. Elle écoutait les musiques du ballet de casse-noisette dès que Noël approchait, pour ainsi la faire patienter jusqu'à l'heureuse date. Lavinia adorait les ballets. En grandissant, casse-noisette devenait un rituel pour les fêtes de Noël. Le ballet du lac des cygnes était synonyme de romantisme pour la petite fille. Elle aimait la fin, quand les deux amants s'élèvent au paradis en une apothéose. Oui, elle préférait cette fin-là, même si toutes les fins différentes du ballet était magnifique.

En grandissant, Lavinia pensait que la femme était la plus grande amante pour l'homme. Des amours, divergents, pour des femmes non écrites. Un petit rejeton du véritable amour dans le système solaire.

Quand des invités pénétraient dans la maison, Lavinia devenait soudain extrêmement timide. Elle s'accrochait aux jambes de son père et avec ses petits yeux bleus et son sourire. Reggie la soulevait et la posait sur ses genoux. Dès qu'il y avait des invités, Reggie portait sa fille sur ses genoux. Tandis qu'ils discutaient, Lavinia écoutait silencieusement les différentes conversations.

Reggie aimait porter sa fille sur son épaule, ou la porter sur ses genoux dès que l'occasion se présentait. Depuis que Lavinia est née, Reggie était très à l'écoute de ses besoins. Il jouait avec elle, assistait à son coucher et à ses repas.

Mais malheureusement, le bonheur ne pouvait durer éternellement ; Anne tomba gravement malade, d'une fièvre attrapée sans nul doute dans les quartiers de L'East end de Londres, durant ses nombreuses visites pour des charités caritatives. Elle a souffert durant de longs mois. -La vérité était que la naissance de sa fille avait affaiblie la santé d'Anne- Elle finit par y succombée.

Lavinia avait cinq ans.

* * *

Au début Lavinia était inconsolable, elle pleurait tout le temps.

Malgré son chagrin, Reggie avait pris les choses en main très rapidement. Il ne voulait pas être noyer dans le chagrin, au moins pour le bonheur de sa petite fille. On lui avait conseillé d'embaucher une femme qui s'occuperait de Lavinia à temps plein et qui lui servirait de figure maternelle. Car l'enfant avait besoin d'une figure féminine pour bien évoluer. Et qu'un homme qui s'occupe seul d'une enfant, ce n'était pas très sain et il fallait faire attention au quand-dira-t-on.

On lui avait conseillé de l'envoyer dans une famille chez de proches parents pour que Reggie puise faire convenablement son deuil. Et, des gens lui avaient même conseillé de se remarier ! Pour que l'enfant puisse avoir une figure maternelle et que le foyer retrouve une organisation stable. Mais Reggie avait réfuté toute ces suggestions.

Les quelques domestiques présents dans la maison, étaient en majorité féminine, donc Lavinia avait de nombreuses figures sur qui s'appuyer, si besoin est. Car Reggie avait conscience que le fait d'élever seule une petite fille, n'était pas facile, surtout en ce qui concernait la figure maternelle et les autres nombreux points féminins dont Lavinia aura besoin en grandissant.

Reggie ne se remariera jamais. Anne avait été son étoile et sa lumière pendant plusieurs années. Elle avait été l'amour de sa vie. Il était inconcevable qu'il la remplace un jour. Même s'il savait parfaitement, en toute logique, que si on a aimé une personne, on l'aimera toujours d'une certaine manière. Peu importe qu'on tombe amoureux d'une autre. L'amour, ça ne se partage pas, ça se divise.

Pour ce qui concernait l'instruction de Lavinia, Reggie y avait mûrement réfléchi, et il n'était pas question qu'il l'envoie dans un pensionnat. Enfant, ses parents l'avaient envoyé dans un petit pensionnat -ce n'était pas Eton et beaucoup moins prestigieux mais il y avait réussi- mais si cela lui avait plu, il aurait souhaité rentrer à la maison tous les soirs. Il préféra donc l'inscrire dans une école de jour. Il en avait d'ailleurs discuté avec Anne, de son vivant, et ils en avaient conclu que c'était mieux pour leur fille.

Lavinia aimait apprendre, comprendre. Le programme scolaire était très complet. Ce qui donnait beaucoup de travail et d'apprentissage. Elle était fière de toutes les connaissances qu'elle pourra développer au fils des années. Malheureusement, Lavinia n'avait pratiquement pas d'amies. Les seules petites filles qui voulaient bien être ses amies l'abandonnaient au bout de quelques semaines. La jugent "trop ennuyeuse". De plus, le programme allait trop vite pour elle, les salles de classe trop nombreuses. Lavinia ne pouvait pas apprendre dans de bonnes conditions.

Lavinia resta finalement que trois ans dans son école.

Psychologiquement, Lavinia n'allait pas bien. Elle était trop fragile pour ce type de structure. Non pas qu'elle était stupide ou que son cerveau était trop lent, loin de là. C'est juste qu'il fallait adapter son instruction. Le médecin familial qui était aussi un bon ami, mais aussi un excellent praticien qui partageait les idées et théories du savant Sigmund Freud. Le médecin des Swire était un scientifique qui avait du potentiel et qui pouvait aller très loin.

Le médecin conseilla à Reggie de ne plus envoyer Lavinia à l'école et de lui payer un précepteur et une gouvernante qui se chargeront de son instruction. Mais il fallait poser une condition : Lavinia devait faire des promenades tous les jours pour s'aérer.

A partir de ce jour, Lavinia se sentit beaucoup mieux. Son précepteur était très gentil, et lui apprenait énormément de choses. Et sa gouvernante bien que stricte était très gentille. Lavinia se sentait proche d'elle. Lavinia avait des amis parmi les serviteurs. Malgré cela, Lavinia vivait dans du coton.

Elle était très protégée par son père, qui était un véritable papa-poule. Une forme de routine s'était installée. Père et fille étaient très liés.

* * *

Les années ont passées. Lavinia avait à présent dix-sept ans.

En grandissant, Lavinia avait développé son propre esprit, sur n'importe quel sujet, mais aussi sur la politique, notamment en écoutant son père avec ses discutions avec son oncle Jonathan. Dans sa famille, ils étaient libéraux. Reggie avait d'ailleurs souhaité plus que tout que sa fille grandisse dans un milieu où les femmes avaient les mêmes droits que les hommes.

Lavinia avait donc grandi dans un climat libéral. Avec des espérances pour l'avenir des pauvres, pour le suffragiste. Et que le gouvernement soit plus libéral.

Reggie avait un ami de longue date, qui se nommait Richard Carlisle. C'était un homme d'une très grande ambition, qui souhaitait plus que tout monter les échelons dans les classes sociales. Et il souhaitait un jour rencontrer la femme qui deviendrait son épouse, qui partagerait le même état d'esprit que lui en escaladant la société. En un mot, il voulait un mariage de raison ; Il souhaitait que l'amour vienne après.

Richard Carlisle était un pro-tories et il était un maniaque de la presse. Tout ce qui pouvait faire avancer la société dans le sens des tories, il le publiait dans son journal. Dans les années à venir, Richard Carlisle allait devenir de plus en plus riche et de plus en plus connu.

Reggie Swire devait une somme très importante à Richard. Juste assez pour le ruiner financièrement.

A cette époque, Reggie avait besoin d'argent, il avait fait appel à son ami, Richard, qui lui avait prêté généreusement. Reggie ne s'était pas méfié, heureux d'obtenir cette somme d'argent. Il n'avait pas voulu aller voir une banque de peur d'avoir des problèmes si par malheur il ne pouvait pas la rembourser. En procédant ainsi Reggie se sentait en sécurité. Quand on est ami, on peut se prêter ou se parler de n'importe quoi, ça n'a pas d'importance, n'y de conséquence.

Hélas, Reggie était bien naïf. Et il le regrettait amèrement à présent.

Lavinia voyait son père terrifié. Comment rembourser Richard ? Si c'était petit bout par petit bout, il pourrait rembourser très facilement. Mais ce qu'il demandait était impossible. Remboursement immédiat et dans sa totalité !

Lavinia suppliait son père d'aller voir Richard pour négocier un délai pour lui faire changer d'avis. Pour qu'au moins il lui accorde un sursis, cela faisait presque deux ans, qu'il lui avait prêter l'argent et il avait commencé à le rembourser. Ils n'étaient plus à un mois près.

Lavinia avait beau encourager son père d'aller dans cette direction. Rien ne fit. Lavinia eu une idée, une idée brillante, si brillante qu'elle se demandait si elle n'était pas devenue folle par son audace ; elle allait parler elle-même à Richard au nom de son père. Richard ne pourra tout de même pas refuser de la recevoir.

Reggie ne voulait pas qu'elle y aille. Mais quelle solution avait-t-il ? Il lui donna finalement sa bénédiction.

* * *

L'entretien avait été bref. En ressortant, Lavinia s'était demandée comment elle avait pu se laisser entrainer dans tout ça….

Lavinia avait essayé de défendre la cause de son père. Sans sourciller. Sans trembler. Et sans baisser les yeux qui restaient rivés dans ceux de Richard. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi courageuse.

Richard était abasourdi devant l'audace de cette jeune fille, il devait se l'admettre. Mais il n'allait pas changer d'avis. A moins que….

Richard était journaliste, en tant que tel, c'était de son devoir d'écrire et de publier des informations pour que le public soit informé de chaque actualité de la société. Et tout cela, malgré que son journal soit une réputation de conservatisme.

Richard savait, ou soupçonnait, l'oncle de Lavinia, Jonathan, d'avoir dans son cabinet des papiers compromettant au sujet du parti libéral. Qu'il avait sans doute avec l'aide d'autres ministres, truqué des élections, ou bien trafiqué un projet de loi.

Lavinia qui jusque-là avait été courageuse, blêmie légèrement. Si elle acceptait de lui donner les preuves qu'il soupçonne, il effacera la dette de son père.

Elle refusait de se sentir faible devant Richard. Elle répondit qu'elle allait y réfléchir.

* * *

Ça y est, elle l'avait fait ! Elle avait volé les papiers !

Sur le chemin du retour Lavinia s'était arrêtée au bureau de son oncle. A l'heure à laquelle elle était passée, il n'était plus à son travail, elle avait réussi à se faufiler en catimini, dans son bureau, le cœur battant. Tout en fouillant dans les nombreux dossiers, elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait. L'affaire Marconi, l'affaire que Richard soupçonnait.

Elle réunit les papiers concernant l'affaire et se dépêcha de revenir dans la sécurité de sa maison.

Allongée sur le ventre dans son lit, Lavinia regardait une à une les preuves de corruption de son oncle. Elle était horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Lavinia avait prié de toutes ses forces que Richard se trompait que jamais le parti libéral était capable de tels scandales. Mais une autre partie d'elle espérait qu'il ait raison pour que son père soit débarrassé de sa dette.

Lavinia devait en parler à son père. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas garder ce secret pour elle seule.

Vêtue de sa chemise de nuit. Lavinia descendit dans le salon où son père était toujours là. Elle lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé avec Carlisle, sa condition et les papiers qu'elle avait volés à son oncle.

Reggie était encore plus terrifié qu'avant.

"Papa, c'est la seule façon pour vous de vous débarrasser de cette dette. Regardez, c'est écrit qu'ils sont coupables." Argumenta Lavinia, sa voix tremblait.

Son père ne voulait pas y croire non plus. Bien plus terrifié qu'avant et plus les minutes passaient, plus sa nervosité augmentait.

Il avait beaucoup vieilli depuis la mort de la mère de Lavinia. Mais là, cette nouvelle effroyable le fit vieillir de dix ans au moins. Il avait un teint grisâtre.

Deux jours plus tard, le scandale éclatât.

Les deux frères Swire se disputèrent très violement, au point de ne plus s'adresser la parole et de couper les ponts. Jamais Jonathan Swire ne se douta que c'était sa propre nièce, Lavinia, qui était à l'origine de ce scandale.

Reggie et Lavinia eurent une discussion.

Reggie expliqua à Lavinia comment des partis pouvaient être facilement corrompus. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Lavinia se demandait comment faire confiance à nouveau aux libéraux, si eux non plus n'étaient pas francs avec la population.

Reggie soupira. Il y avait tellement de problématiques, de pièges et de choses qui ne comprenaient pas dans la politique. Mais il y avait une chose qui était sûre ; c'est que ce n'est pas parce que Jonathan et une poignée de ministres se sont corrompus que tous les libéraux était mauvais. Au contraire, il fallait se méfier des conservateurs en revanche.

"Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable" répéta son père, en lui caressant les cheveux, comme il aimé le faire quand elle était petite.

Mais si Lavinia avait honte d'avoir voler, de s'être corrompue. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, elle se sentait comme ça, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi.

* * *

La guerre éclata et avec cela la fin du pacifisme.

Reggie était plus souvent au bureau. La guerre lui donnait pas mal de soucis. Les domestiques remettent leur avis en donnant comme motif que la guerre était devenue générale et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre de travailler pour une famille de riches. Ils allaient, pour la plupart, s'engager dans l'armée pour servir le roi, aider aux camps, aider dans des usines d'armements ou fabriquer les casques des militaires.

Lavinia était plus seule qu'elle ne l'avait été quand elle était petite.

Reggie Swire se lia avec un jeune avocat, Matthew Crawley, qui allait partir au front, en France, dans quelque mois.

Reggie insista pour inviter Matthew chez lui, pour ainsi faire plus humble connaissance, et pour ainsi parler en partie de leur travail commun en tant qu'avocat.

Quand Lavinia rencontra Matthew, elle ressentit une forte émotion émaner de sa poitrine. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment auparavant.

Lavinia fut une majorité de la soirée le centre de l'attention. Reggie aimait parler de sa fille et il tenait que Matthew est une image positive de Lavinia. Et Matthew semblait comprendre son point de vue.

Lavinia fut impressionnée d'apprendre qu'il était l'héritier du comte de Grantham. Lavinia décida qu'elle voulait apprendre à connaitre plus Matthew.

Pendant toute la soirée, ils bavardèrent de choses qui pour des étrangers seraient jugé comme sans intérêt, mais pas pour eux. Plus la conversation se déroulait plus Matthew et Lavinia prenaient confiance en eux, et ils se permettaient de donner leur avis sur pas mal de points.

Reggie était tellement satisfait de cette bonne entente.

Quand il fut l'heure de se retirer, Matthew prit une des mains de Lavinia dans la sienne pour lui faire un baise main et lui dit :

" Si vous me le permettez Mlle Swire j'aimerais que vous m'autorisiez à vous écrire et à vous rendre visite, si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr ? Questionna Matthew. Si on regardait de plus près les yeux de Matthew on y verrai de la lumière et un léger papillotement au niveau des cils.

"J'en serai enchantée", murmura Lavinia en rougissant.

Quand il partit Lavinia savait ce qu'elle ressentait….

Elle était amoureuse.

"C'est un brave jeune homme. Tu ne trouves pas ?" Questionna Reggie, soucieux de savoir ce que sa fille ressentait pour leur invité.

"Oui, il l'est, murmura Lavinia, dont le rougissement n'avait toujours pas disparu. " Et c'est un homme avec qui on peut parler facilement."

Reggie se tourna vers sa fille, soucieux de son confort " Mon enfant, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu me le dirais s'il t'importunait ? ou que tu ne veuilles plus le voir ?" Demanda Reggie. "Je comprendrais."

"Oh non papa, il ne m'a pas du tout importuné au contraire" S'écriât un peu trop vite Lavinia, ce qui eut pour effet d'aggraver son rougissement.

Reggie étudia un moment sa fille du regard.

" Tu souhaiterais que je l'encourage à venir plus souvent à la maison ?"Demanda finalement son père.

"Oh papa, cela représenterait plus que tout au monde. Plus que tout" S'écriât Lavinia en sautant dans l'étreinte de son père et en l'embrassant sur la joue.

"Tu ressembles tant à ta mère" dit Reggie en attrapant les deux mains de sa fille et en les pressant très légèrement.

"Est-ce que c'était comme ça avec maman" chuchota Lavinia " je veux dire l'aimiez-vous au point de bégayer et de rougir à chaque occasion ?"

"Oui ça l'était aussi" murmura Reggie, il était en manque de mot à ce moment-là. Le regard perdu au loin et le regard triste avec un air de nostalgie.

Lavinia sourit tristement et dit bonne nuit à son père avant de monter se coucher.

* * *

Matthew continua de courtiser Lavinia. A chaque rencontre ils s'entendaient à merveille.

Lavinia découvrit un peu plus de la vie passée de Matthew. Son enfance, sa scolarité, son travail et même les temps où il a dû s'adapter à être le nouvel héritier du comte. Et en échange Lavinia parla de sa vie passée.

Matthew avait trois cousines :

Sybil, la fille rebelle et suffragette. Qui était une passionnée pour la politique et les causes ouvrières. C'était la plus douce des enfants qui avait à peu de choses près le même âge que Lavinia.

Edith, une jeune femme érudite. Qui à première vue était ennuyeuse et intéressée par le mariage, était en réalité une femme loyale, dont les conversations était extrêmement intéressante dès qu'on la connaît un peu mieux.

Et enfin, il y avait Mary, l'ainée de ses cousines, Matthew ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire d'elle. Mary était une femme aux facettes multiples. Elle était froide mais en même temps un air de fragilité et elle était capable de gentillesse. Mais elle était surtout intéressée. Elle était très ambitieuse.

Matthew lui avait demandé de l'épouser un jour, mais n'avait pas accepté sa demande pour une raison ou une autre. De toutes ses cousines, Matthew avait du mal à parler de Mary, mais c'était d'elle dont il parlait le plus souvent. Edith et Sybil, il en parlait comme des petites sœurs.

Matthew et Lavinia s'envoyaient beaucoup de lettres.

Matthew était toujours à l'entrainement militaire. Un jour de permission, il demanda à Lavinia :

"Lavinia, cela fait déjà pas mal de temps qu'on se connait, Je sais que ce n'est pas assez pour entrevoir ce que je souhaite vous demander. Mais voulez-vous m'épouser ?"

Lavinia avait les larmes aux yeux, un instant Matthew craint d'être allé trop loin. Mais ce qu'elle lui répondit l'émue plus que tout.

"Oui j'accepte votre demande Matthew."

Ils s'embrassèrent et Matthew pris Lavinia dans une étreinte.

Lavinia avait déjà rencontré la mère de Matthew, Isobel Crawley. Quand ils lui annoncèrent à elle et à Reggie, leur intention de mariage. Ils étaient tous les deux très heureux.

Lavinia aimait assez Isobel Crawley, c'était une femme avec une forte personnalité qui avait travaillé avec le père de Matthew en tant qu'infirmière.

* * *

Ils ne comptaient pas se marier dans l'immédiat, ce qui donnait assez de temps pour se connaitre davantage. Et Matthew partait pour le front.

Lavinia ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait s'il lui arrivait malheur. Elle en était effrayée.

Elle lui écrivit de nombreuses lettres. Et lui envoyait des vêtements chauds tricotées, -Isobel, elle avait insisté pour que Lavinia l'appelle par son prénom étant sa future belle-fille- lui avait prêté des vieux catalogues de couture. Lavinia fabriquait des écharpes, des bonnets et des chaussettes, qui étaient grossièrement tricotés à Matthew. En laine bleu et vert pastel.

Lavinia ne savait jamais quand est-ce qu'il reviendrait ou quand est-ce qu'elle recevrait une lettre de lui.

Dès qu'elle entendait la sonnette du vélo du facteur ou l'apercevait tout simplement. Lavinia se précipitait dehors avec son châle sur ses épaules.

Quand le facteur lui donnait une lettre, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle sautait au cou du livreur et elle lui apportait des petits gâteaux au sucre, pour lui et sa famille, qu'elle avait faits elle-même. En raison de l'absence de cuisinière.

En ces temps de guerre, il y avait de nombreuses restrictions alimentaires sur le marché.

D'autre fois, il passait devant la maison et disait " Désolé, Lavinia il n'y a rien pour vous aujourd'hui". Ou d'autres fois il passait sans s'arrêter avec un petit sourire désolé, ou avec un air qui était désolé pour elle.

Dans ces moments-là, elle se demandait quand est-ce qu'il y aurait une lettre.

Dans ses lettres, Matthew ne pouvait pas exprimer l'horreur dont il était témoin dans les tranchées. S'il le faisait, il risquerait la cour martiale. Il savait parfaitement que les courriers étaient lus à travers tout le cheminement de l'envoi.

Ils n'osaient jamais évoquées l'avenir. Ils se contentaient du moment présent. Matthew était heureux de savoir Lavinia et sa mère en sécurité. Et que la vie continuait presque normalement, au-delà de la ligne de front.

* * *

Lavinia était tellement heureuse et soulagée, quand Matthew rentrait pour ses quelques jours de permission.

Il était si fatigué qu'il dormait une journée entière. Le reste du temps il était silencieux. Profitant de la compagnie de Lavinia et de sa mère, qui se faisait héberger dans la maison de Reggie Swire pendant les brèves permissions de Matthew pour ainsi voir son fils.

Matthew était souvent triste et morne, le regard perdu au loin.

Lavinia lui demandait ce qui se passait sur la ligne du front, mais il ne voulait jamais en parler. C'était trop grave.

Matthew pouvait facilement être irritable. Mais un jour il craqua et lui avoua ce qu'il se passait réellement là-bas. Lavinia en fut horrifiée, et pressa sa main contre sa bouche devant toute ces confessions.

"Mais vous ne devez en parler à personne Lavinia. Promettez-le-moi. Personne ne doit savoir. Les officiers ne veulent pas que les civils sachent ce qui se passe en réalité."

Lavinia promit. Mais Matthew ne savait pas comment elle était accablée par toute ces horreurs. Il lui était difficile de garder le silence. Mais en sachant qu'elle et Matthew partageaient le même fardeau était un prix de consolation.

Lavinia lui parla des œuvres de charité dont elle s'occupait. Elle collectait des fonds pour les soldats blessés à la guerre et donc qui ne pouvait pas revenir au combat. Des tricots qu'elle faisait pour apporter un peu de joie et de réconfort aux soldats du front. Et il y avait aussi des organisations de soupe populaire.

La maison qu'elle était obligée d'entretenir à cause du manque de personnel.

Lavinia avait énormément de travail, Matthew pouvait s'apercevoir combien elle était courageuse devant le changement que la guerre suscitait dans la société.

Ils n'avaient encore pas évoqué l'organisation de leur mariage. Lavinia n'avait pas osé l'évoquer tant que Matthew n'en faisait pas mention.

Lavinia imaginait parfaitement ce jour-là. Ce serait dans une petite église, dont les rayons du soleil traverseraient les vitraux de la Chapelle. Une cérémonie d'une simple simplicité, à l'image de leur couple, avec pour invités leurs familles. La robe de Lavinia sera blanche, d'un tissu fluide ; elle sera belle, car ce serait le plus beau jour de sa vie. Il y aurait un gâteau et un buffet, d'une grande simplicité et avec quelques verres de champagne.

Et il y aurait quelques danses de valses.

Quand Lavinia faisait part de ses projets à Matthew ; il y avait comme une lumière encore plus particulière que celle qu'elle avait déjà vue dans son regard quand elle posait les yeux sur lui. Non c'était comme des étoiles qui dansaient dans ses yeux. Et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Lavinia s'installait sur les genoux de Matthew et lui donnait un chaste baiser sur la bouche. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

"Je vous aime. Et je ferais en sorte que notre mariage soit le plus beau jour de notre vie."

* * *

Downton Abbey

Matthew avait enfin décidé de renouer les liens avec les autres membres de sa famille et ainsi de présenter Lavinia à tout le monde.

Lavinia était très nerveuse de la première visite à Downton, elle avait toujours rêvé de voir l'intérieur d'une si grande maison comme Downton Abbey.

Elle était émerveillée par la splendeur des lieux. Qui était une ancienne Abbaye, restaurée au XVIIème siècles, mais qui avait un style français datant du XVIIIème siècle. Le style de l'intérieur était vraiment luxueux, chaque comte qui ont précédé ces lieux avait déposé leurs empreintes, pour appartenir à l'histoire.

Matthew lui fit remarquer, qu'il faudra qu'elle s'y habitude étant leur future maison, après que Lavinia est fait remarquer de la grandeur des lieux.

Pour Lavinia, on ne pouvait décemment pas qualifier cet endroit de maison. Un palais était beaucoup plus juste.

Lavinia se souvient des cartes postales françaises que son père lui offrait. L'une d'elles avait une photographie du palais de Versailles, c'était un autre temps et un autre lieu, Lavinia était tombée amoureuse de la structure et du style du palais. Depuis ce temps, Lavinia rêvait de visiter ce beau château ; et se promener dans la galerie des glaces.

Lavinia aperçut une grande femme mince, vêtue d'une robe de soirée noire, qui les regardait.

Elle se présenta comme étant Lady Mary Crawley.

Lavinia était heureuse de la rencontrer enfin, après tout ce que Matthew avait dit d'elle. Elle se souvient que Matthew l'avait décrite comme une personne froide ; mais Lavinia n'avait pas cette impression. Mary avait la forme d'un sourire fragile sur le visage.

"En bon terme. J'espère." Répondit Mary, après que Lavinia lui et dit qu'elle avait souvent dit, sur un ton assez maladroit, entendue parler d'elle.

« Ça ne pouvait être quand bon terme." Répondit Matthew avec un sourire.

Il y avait une forme d'attraction dans l'air, entre Matthew et Mary, Lavinia pouvait le sentir. Comme les anciens sentiments et ancienne relation revenait remplir l'espace. Mais Lavinia n'y prêta pas attention.

Pendant le concert donner pour une œuvre de bienfaisance, Lavinia regarda Mary et lui sourit, Mary lui redonna un sourire timide.

* * *

Lavinia ne se sentait pas du tout à l'aise à Downton Abbey. Personne n'avait de sympathie pour elle. Des domestiques, et surtout Carson, le majordome, la regardait avec désappointement et désapprobation.

Elle était considérée comme une usurpatrice.

Il n'y avait que Cora Crawley, l'actuelle comtesse de Grantham, qui lui donnait la vie facile, qui était gentille avec elle, qui comprenait que trop bien ce que c'était que de se sentir étranger dans une maison.

Et il y avait aussi, Mary qui était d'une grande gentillesse avec elle

* * *

Richard Carlisle était en visite à Downton Abbey et il courtisait Mary.

Richard Carlisle était devenu Sir Richard. Le Roi et le ministère l'avaient fait chevalier pour récompense civique dans ses articles de journal, durant les débuts de la guerre ; pour patriotisme envers le roi.

Quand Lavinia vit Richard, elle devient très pâle et au même instant les anciens fantômes de la honte remontèrent à la surface.

Richard lui chuchota qu'il souhaitait lui parler dans le parc le lendemain même.

La boule au ventre, Lavinia se dirigea sur le lieu du rendez-vous.

Richard a vu combien Mary semblait proche de Lavinia. Il souhaitait donc que Lavinia dise du bien de lui-même à Mary. Qu'elle fasse son éloge. Et que si jamais elle se refusait à parler à Mary, il raconterait son passé.

"Comment osez-vous me menacer ?!" dit Lavinia avec colère. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle ne comptait pas se laisser intimider, plus cette fois. Elle refusait de paraitre faible.

"Comment j'ose" répliqua Richard, "Vous verrez que je suis capable de bien d'avantage."

Il lui disait que si la vérité était dévoilée, comment le scandale Marconi était sorti, plus personne ne voudrait d'elle, elle sera la honte de tous les gens qu'elle rencontrerait, son fiancé, Matthew ne voudrait plus d'elle.

Comment osait-il, se disait Lavinia. Il la faisait se sentir si faible, si mauvaise. Comme ce qu'elle avait fait était honteux. Mais elle voulait protéger son père. Et Richard la détruisait, comme pour lui faire croire qu'elle devait être honteuse d'avoir agi de la sorte. Et elle le détestait pour ça.

Elle aimait Matthew. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

* * *

C'était une honte. Voilà ce que c'était pour Violet Crawley et Rosamund Painswick. Lavinia Swire était une honte.

Sa grand-mère et sa tante Rosamund, faisait en sorte de déterrer tout ce qui pouvait nuire à Lavinia. Pour que Mary récupérait ce qui lui revenait de plein droit. A savoir son futur titre de comtesse de Grantham, et avec le temps récupérer l'amour de Matthew.

Elles avaient réussi à découvrir que Lavinia fût à l'origine du scandale qui avait éclaboussé les ministres libéraux. Une chose en entrainant une autre, Rosamund a conclu que pour avoir fait cela était que Lavinia et Sir Richard étaient amants.

C'était leur moyen pour réussir à évincer Lavinia, qui était une rivale pour Mary.

Mary en était sous le choc, elle ne pouvait y croire.

Lavinia était une jeune femme douce et gentille, qui était sans prétention. Elle aimée Matthew de tout son cœur, elle en était certaine, Lavinia le lui avait même confié lors de leurs premières rencontres. Ces découvertes étaient l'occasion pour Mary de se racheter aux yeux de Matthew et de le récupérer. Elle pourrait ruiner sa réputation, la détruire, Mary en était tout à fait capable. Elle était bien cruelle avec Edith. Mais, les seules personnes qui la ne trouvaient pas mesquine étaient bien, sa petite sœur, Sybil, et Matthew, Carson et Anna. Et même Lavinia.

Elle se sentait différente avec elle. Elle n'avait jamais été plus proche de personne que Lavinia. Elle avait pu se confier de ce qu'elle avait ressentie pour Matthew.

Mais ce qui rapprochait Mary et Lavinia, c'était l'amour qu'elles portaient pour Matthew. Elle ne pouvait pas détestée Lavinia, même si elle essayait. Elle était trop adorable, trop bonne, pour mériter ce sort.

Et de toute façon, elle ne voulait rien tenter. Elle avait perdue dans le temps, c'était finie, elle s'avouait vaincue. Lavinia était celle qui avait le droit de rester. Elle avait gagné.

En ce qui concernait Sir Richard, il devait y avoir une explication logique à son comportement. Elle en était certaine. Mary aimait assez Richard, pour lui donner une chance. C'était un bon parti, et ils feraient un excellent mariage d'affaire.

"Nous n'avons jamais étaient amants. Jamais." Confia Lavinia à Mary, qui avait peur que son secret soit dévoilé.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous expliquer. Pas à moi." Répondit Mary d'une voix douce.

Mais elle se le devait, Lavinia devait expliquée à Mary, elle ne voulait pas être abandonnée par la seule amie qu'elle est ici.

"La seule chose à savoir c'est que c'est une personne charmante." Répondit Mary à Matthew après qu'il lui est posé la question sur quel terrible secret Lavinia était l'objet. "Nous, nous ressemblons, c'est normal que je la trouve parfaite."

Lavinia était assise avec Cora, et elles étaient en pleine conversation lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles de Mary. C'était un tel soulagement, qu'elle est le soutien de la jeune femme.

Elle était réellement des amies à présent.

* * *

Lavinia passait beaucoup de temps à Downton en compagnie de Mary en l'absence de Matthew, pour oublier sa solitude à Londres.

Lavinia reçu une visite guidée du parc, de tous les recoins et recoins qu'ils pouvaient y avoir.

"Le paysage est si vert." Observa Lavinia sur le haut d'une colline sur laquelle Mary l'avait conduite.

"Et vous n'avez encore rien vu." dit Mary en souriant, « La beauté du paysage est incroyable dans le yorkshire."

Mary montra à Lavinia les écuries.

Mary expliqua le nombre important de chevaux qu'ils possédaient avant la guerre. Une ombre passa subitement dans les yeux de Mary. Elle expliqua que son cheval Diamant a été réquisitionné au début de la guerre. En raison de la bonne santé du cheval, de son aire robuste qui était important pour servir au front.

Lavinia pressa le bras de Mary en signe de réconfort "Je suis désolée Mary." Elle espéra qu'ainsi sa peine diminuée avec un signe de soutien.

Mais elles savaient parfaitement toute les deux qu'un cheval réquisitionné pour la guerre était peu probable qu'il revienne. Il fallait se l'avouer il était mort.

Mary refusa de se laisser abattre avec un grand sourire, elle dit qu'elle allait lui montrer leurs serres qui se trouvaient juste derrière la maison. Ils avaient de nombreuses plantes et de fleurs, qui étaient très bien entretenus par leurs jardiniers durant toute l'année. Le moment le plus important c'était le jour du concours de fleurs, qui était très important, qui réunissaient les plus belles fleurs.

Une fois dans les serres, Lavinia fut émerveillée de la grandeur. C'était absolument magnifique toute ces couleurs.

"J'ai souvent des fleurs dans ma chambre, je trouve que ça embellie la pièce, et que cela donne une once de parfum naturel." Expliqua Mary. Elle se pencha ensuite pour sentir le doux parfum d'iris et de jasmin. Et les fit sentir à Lavinia qui trouvait les parfums exquis.

Lavinia se souvenant de ce que sa mère lui avait dit au sujet de la cueillette des fleurs et répondit "Je n'aime pas cueillir les fleurs, je pense qu'elles sont plus heureuses dans leurs milieux naturels."

Après la mort de sa mère, Lavinia avait souvent aidé une servante à entretenir les bosquets de fleurs qu'Anne avait mis tout son cœur à créer durant des années. Elle n'avait pas voulu que ses fleurs meurent avec elle. De cette façon sa mère continuait à vivre dans le jardin.

" Je crée moi-même des fleurs à partir de tissus que je mets dans des vases vides. De cette façon, elles ne meurent jamais. Et on peut laisser les vraies dans la nature." dit Lavinia, depuis que sa mère lui avait expliquée qu'il ne fallait pas cueillir les vraies fleurs, la jeune femme préférait les fleurs artificielles dans sa maison.

L'un de ses plus lointain souvenir, c'est d'avoir regardé sa mère, fabriquer elle-même avec l'aide d'un peu de dextérité et de savoir-faire à la couture des fleurs artificielles.

Les yeux de Mary s'illuminaient devant cette aveux "Vous faites vos propres fleurs ! Mais c'est merveilleux. Pourriez-vous me montrer une de vos œuvres ? Je vous en prie."

Lavinia acquiesça, elle en sera heureuse. Elles firent néanmoins le tour des serres quelques minutes de plus.

Comment agencer un jardin ou une serre, pensa Lavinia, comment créer une structure qui fait que le paysage ressemble à quelque chose. Comment créer une palette de couleurs, créer de la profondeur. C'était ce qu'il fallait se poser quand on voulait s'adonner au jardinage, pour éviter les mauvaises herbes, les fleurs fanées, ou encore un décor assombrit.

Dans un jardin, on trouvait de l'herbe notamment, il y avait des nuances rouges, des nuances bleues, du violet, du jaune ou encore du blanc.

C'était absolument merveilles ce que la nature pouvait concevoir. Et avec l'aide de l'homme, quand il ne détruisait pas tout sur son passage, pouvait faire bien plus. Ensemble quelles merveilles ils faisaient. Pensa mélancoliquement Lavinia.

Revenue à la maison. Mary retourna dans sa chambre où un bon feu de cheminée l'attendait. Elle était en train de se réchauffer dans un de ses fauteuils à côté du feu, quand Lavinia frappa à la porte et rentra. Elle était retournée dans sa chambre pour récupérer une fleur de tissu. Qui elle le savait ferait plaisir à Mary.

"C'est une iris." expliqua Lavinia. "Vous m'aviez dit que c'était votre fleur préférée. Je pense quel vous conviendrez à merveille dans votre chambre." Continua-t-elle en la lui remettant.

"Vous me l'offrait, c'est un très joli cadeau, je vous remercie Lavinia. Mais c'est beaucoup trop." Dit Mary, mais Lavinia fit un geste pour la faire taire. Mary la remercia à nouveau avec un doux sourire. "Vous êtes une chérie."

Mary apporta la fleur près de son nez pour sentir le doux parfum du tissu et la passa sur sa joue pour ressentir la douceur. Elle donna ensuite un baiser à Lavinia, qui avait presque frôler le recoin de sa bouche.

* * *

Elles ne parlèrent pas du geste de Mary. Qui était un gage d'amitié pour Lavinia.

Elle aimé Matthew. Et elle avait de fort sentiment pour Mary qui un jour serai sa cousine par alliance.

Lavinia parla énormément de Mary à son père. Reggie de son côté était très reconnaissant à cette amie d'être là pour sa fille.

Un jour Mary et Lavinia firent une promenade dans la Lande. Au cours de leurs promenades, elles parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais un moment donner Mary demanda si Lavinia avait des nouvelles de Matthew.

Lavinia répondit par le positif, mais dans de très rares occasions. Qu'elle fût toujours inquiète pour lui. Lavinia lui fit la confession qu'elle avait toujours une photographie de lui cacher dans son corsage tout près de son cœur ; comme un porte-bonheur.

"Je suis sûr qu'il ira très bien. Ne vous inquiétée pas autant, Je vous en prie." essaya de rassurée Mary de la voix la plus douce qu'elle puise gérée.

Lavinia répondit qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui se passer. Elle confessa qu'elle était toujours inquiète pour lui. Qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait s'il lui arrivait malheur.

Mary prit Lavinia dans ses bras, et lui caressa tendrement le dos entre ses deux omoplates. Un geste qu'elle espérait réconfortant.

"Je voulais essayer de vous rassurez. Ayez confiance." Chuchota Mary à l'oreille de Lavinia.

La douceur de Mary calma Lavinia. Elle se détacha doucement de l'étreinte de l'autre femme. Et fit remarquer qu'il fallait bientôt rentrer car il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir. En effet, le soleil avait disparu, et des gros nuages gris de pluie apparaissent dans le ciel.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent vite jusqu'à la maison. Mais elles ne furent pas assez rapides car la pluie se mettait à tomber rapidement.

Elles se mirent à courir. Mary conduisit Lavinia sous un Saule pleureur. Elles rirent devants la situation. Leurs cheveux tombèrent en cascade dans leurs dos, à cause de leurs courses et la pluie qui avait commencée à les mouiller. L'Angleterre est une île, et en tant que telle, la pluie s'abattait régulièrement surtout en rase campagne et plus particulièrement vers le nord.

"Maintenant, que fait-t-on ?" Demanda Lavinia qui riait toujours la bonne humeur se lisait sur son visage.

"Etes-vous prête à courir jusqu'à la maison ?' demanda Mary. Devant une Lavinia incertaine, elle rajouta "Ayez confiance en moi."

Lavinia hocha la tête d'une manière positive.

Mary lia son bras au sien. Sa prise était à la fois douce est ferme ce qui rassura Lavinia. Elles se mirent à courir en grande enjambée avec des grand éclats de rires, avec leurs mains libres elles réajustèrent leurs châles sur leurs épaules.

Arrivée dans le hall, Mary regarda autours d'elle s'il n'y avaient personne, réajusta quelque mèche de cheveux de Lavinia qui était collé à son visage. Et donna un baiser à Lavinia. Elles ne s'avèrent pas si c'était dû à l'émotion de leurs courses ou de l'amitié. Quoi qui l'en soit, c'est doux et tellement bon pour Lavinia.

Mary accompagna Lavinia jusque dans sa chambre en chemin elles croisèrent Carson. Mary lui dit que ce n'était pas la peine de déranger Anna, elles pouvaient se débrouillant toute seule.

Dans la chambre Mary aida Lavinia à sécher ses cheveux, d'un blond vénitien. Les émotions étaient encore bien présentes. Mary embrassa une nouvelle fois Lavinia. Et Lavinia se laissa faire. Elles n'en parlèrent pas de ces baisers, ou du moins se promirent qu'elles en discuteraient plus tard. Quand leurs émotions leurs permettraient, de voir plus raisonnablement quoi faire.

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand Lavinia fut seule dans sa chambre en chemise de nuit. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

C'était une domestique, qui sur un plateau d'argent apporta un billet à Lavinia.

_Lavinia,_

_Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. S'il vous plait ne m'en veuillez pas. On peut restez amie ? S'il vous plait ? _

_Nous avons chacune un fiancé, on ne peut pas laisse tomber. Sacher que je vous apprécierai toujours._

_Mary_

Très bien, pensa Lavinia. C'est peut-être pour le mieux. C'était peut-être tout ce qu'elle avait attendue, comme privilèges de cette relation

_Mary,_

_Je comprends tout à fait votre point de vue et je le vois très bien moi aussi. J'accepte qu'on reste amie. Je ne vous en veux pas du tout._

_Lavinia_

Elle appela un domestique pour qu'il apporte ce pli à Lady Mary.

C'était une amitié trop précieuse pour être brisée

* * *

Matthew revenait toujours pour ses permissions.

Mary chuchota un jour à l'oreille de Lavinia "Vous voyez qu'il va bien et qu'il est toujours en sécurité."

Matthew était heureux de revoir l'Angleterre et des visages, familiers, après l'enfer passé dans les tranchées. Mais à chaque fois c'était la même chose il devaient repartir. C'était une angoisse dont il ne pouvait se défaire. Mais il s'avait combien il avait de la chance, devant son trouble, alors qu'il y avait des centaines de soldats qui étaient atteint d'un stresse post-traumatiques encore plus aigu.

Il prit la main de Lavinia dans la sienne "Jusqu'à mon retour, ma chérie, portez-vous bien." Dit-t-il en lui faisant un baise main.

Lavinia recula que très légèrement, si légèrement que Matthew ne s'en apercevait pas de son mouvement de recul. Pas devant Mary, non. Lavinia ne savait pas pourquoi elle était gênée que Matthew montre son affection pour elle devant Mary.

Elle la vit détourner le regard au baiser.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était troublée, ou anxieuse devant quelque chose d'aussi anodin.

* * *

Mary et Matthew se rapprochèrent de plus en plus.

Leurs anciennes, querelle était oubliées. Mary se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour Matthew. La guerre avait fragilisé le caractère de Mary. Matthew correspondait souvent avec Mary.

Lavinia connaissait tous, les avaient découvert, ou c'était aperçue de nombreux points, qui n'était pas là avant. Ou alors que Matthew ou Mary lui avait racontée pendants leurs discussions.

Lavinia se sentie plus seule que jamais. Elle en était presque dévastée et c'était trop près du bord pour rattraper les choses.

Matthew avait aimée Lavinia. Sincèrement. Cet amour n'a jamais été du chiquer. C'était, un amour doux et pur. C'était un amour pour laquelle il s'était senti bénit de le connaitre, et il se senti redevable de connaitre une femme comme Lavinia. C'était tout ce qu'il attendait à une certaine époque d'une femme. Mais plus maintenant qu'il connaissait Mary.

Matthew se demandait s'il ne considèrerait pas Lavinia comme une petite sœur, et rien d'autre. Ou c'était plus compliqué que ça en avait l'air.

Mais il aimait Mary. On pouvait aimer deux personnes en même temps c'était tout à fait possible. Matthew le savait que trop bien.

Lavinia avait peur que Matthew et Mary c'était moquée d'elle, de ses sentiments. Mais non, bien sûr que non, c'était elle qui se fessait trop d'imagination. Mais quand bien même, les sentiments ne se commandèrent pas.

Avec Matthew s'avait était simple, et si rapide. Quand repenser avec quelle rapidité ils s'étaient fiancés, cela lui donnait le tournis. C'était un amour vrai, elle en était sûre. Peu importe ce que c'était en réalité comme type d'amour. C'était de l'amour, dans tous les sens du terme.

Avec Mary, ses sentiments étaient plus compliqués. On ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser.

Lavinia se souvient que Mary était fiancée à Richard. Elle méritait tellement plus que cet homme. Elle était gentille et douce. Alors que lui était calculateur. Elle le méprisait.

* * *

"Je t'aimais je t'aime et je t'aimerai, toujours. Toujours. Murmura Lavinia, dans le silence de sa chambre à la maison des Crawley, elle essayait de ne pas être entendue par personne. Dès larme se formèrent dans ses yeux dont quelques-unes coulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues.

Elle savait qu'il sera bientôt temps pour elle de prendre une discision. Pour le bien de tout le monde. Mais elle avait peur de se l'avouer.

Elle aimé Matthew. Mais elle aimée aussi Mary. Leurs relations lui avait fait oublier la réalité de la guerre. La vie était devenue si jolie, si douce. Et elle c'est que ce ne serait pas le cas sans elle. Et si belle.

Mais elle devait prendre une discision. Et elle avait fini par la prendre. C'était une décision très courageuse, et c'était pour le mieux. Et elle aller partir.

Elle espérait que personne ne lui en voudra. Elle espérait écrire à Matthew et Mary pour leurs donner sa bénédiction et leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas en colère contre eux. Elle espérait que une fois que les choses s'arrangeraient, ils pourraient rester amis.

Lavinia se prépara méthodiquement. Elle comptait parler à Isobel pour l'avertir de la situation. Que c'était de la faute de personne. Une fois à Londres Lavinia espérait parler à son père de se qui c'était passées, en l'exhortant de ne pas en vouloir à Matthew que c'est sa propre décision.

Elle partit, en pensant qu'il fallait aussi qu'elle écrive à la comtesse d'avoir était si gentille avec elle et de la remerciée d'avoir prêté les services de sa femme de chambre - Mlle O'Brien qui avait était assez agréable-, elle espérée écrire à Mary dans un futur proche.

Et quand tout sera un lointain souvenir elle espère voyager. Peut-être, en Italie, à New York -comme elle souhaitait le faire avec Matthew-, en France, et en Egypte avec ses pyramides, les mosquées avec l'appel à la prière du matin. La chaleur du soleil, les tenues vestimentaires du pays, et le sable chaud du désert.

Fin

* * *

Note de début : Me revoilà après plusieurs mois d'absence, et cette fois ci avec une histoire sur Lavinia. Et plus précisément un triangle amoureux Matthew/Lavinia/Mary.

Je dédie cette histoire à mon amie et ma chère muse, qui à chaque fois est une source d'inspiration pour moi : GhostDetective.

Je tiens à ouvrir une parenthèse, les fics de Downton Abbey en Français sont peu nombreux, j'ai conscience que Downton est moins populaire en France qu'au Royaume-Uni ou les Etats-Unis, mais je tiens à dire que grâce à ma contribution, des français aimerons mes fics et souhaiterons découvrir ce fabuleux univers qu'est Downton Abbey.

Le titre n'est pas de mois, je l'ai pris au titre d'une chanson de la comédie musicale « les misérables ».

Je ne perds pas trop de temps avec mon bavardage, la fic est déjà bien assez longue.

Enjoy

Note de fin : Voila j'espère que mon histoire vous aura plus, je suis une féroce expéditrice du couple Mary/Matthew, mais j'aime aussi Le couple Mary/Lavinia.

Je suis également intéressée par le couple Richard/Mary d'ailleurs dans les bonus de la saison 2 Michelle Dockery aurait dit que si Mary avait rencontré Richard en saison 1, ce couple aurait fonctionné car il représentée tout ce que Mary souhaité d'un mariage.

Pour la fleur que Lavinia avait offerte à Mary, c'est également la fleur préférée de mon amie Ghost, j'espère que tu apprécieras la petite attention.

Pour finir n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif, mais du négatif constructif. Dite moi les passages que vous avez aimés pas aimée dite moi.

Les commentaires comme du chocolat pour moi ?


End file.
